


灰眼睛

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe-Fairy Tales, Everyone dies in the end., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: 童话paro
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga





	灰眼睛

**把故事还于故事。**

“我是说过但凡偷摘我庭院玫瑰的人都得把自己献给我，我也发现确实少了一枝开得最美的。”伯爵说。他向一侧轻歪着头，若有所思。“可我不记得摘下它的是只男人的手。”

“别装傻。”旅人掸落他绛紫兜帽上的积雪，白色结晶簌簌地从他的头顶和那尚称不上宽厚的肩膀上落下，委顿在古堡的石阶前。“我的妹妹那天起便沉睡不醒，你不可能不知道，那花瓣的表象下是什么恶毒诅咒。”

我也不可能归顺于你这头可鄙的怪物。他低哑的嗓音压抑着怒火。把解开诅咒的方法告诉我。立刻。

然而伯爵触探到了那怒火下对至亲的关切和不易察觉的脆弱，他轻佻地笑了，不以为意地拍了拍手，状似体己地提议道：“那不知您可否赏脸留宿一夜。”他的彬彬有礼虚假得令旅人皱眉，“雪已经很大了，天也黑了，明日再议不迟。”

他没有给出接受以外的可选项，话音刚落便消失在了螺旋阶梯的顶端。仆人的手暗示性地搭在旅者的斗篷外套上，他不悦地回头，满腔怒火在球形关节和宝石眼珠之前哑然熄灭。陶瓷面具上凝固的笑容致冰冷的欢迎辞，咯哒咯哒地示意他脱下那件已经浸湿在雪水里的紫色斗篷。

古堡内和其嶙峋阴森外观不相符的灯火通明，牛油蜡烛的火光折射在枝形吊灯的水晶泪滴切割表面，黏腻的热浪在门口舔舐着来访者的脚背。退后一步，新月黯淡无光，冰雪世界同样光华璀璨。

亮如能映照出你面容的银盘底。亮如致盲的烟火核心。

不，不用了。他推开人偶仆人的手，没有放下兜帽，迈开步子向城内进军。你只需要带我去客房。光杆司令又累又饿，但他仍有余力挺直腰背。

从背后隐约传来吃吃笑声，旅人强迫自己的视线和脚步紧追陶瓷人偶。不去回头，不去好奇。眼前这玩意儿行动灵巧得教人怀疑是不是只是某个男仆着了装扮来满足主人的恶质趣味，然而过于细长的四肢，不和比例的身材，以及踏在黑色大理石地板上回荡出的余响都明白无误地昭示着它的内里空空如也。它领着旅人直走上螺旋阶梯的最顶端，转过伯爵最后留下身影的阴翳处。

不去回头，不去好奇。

就如同乡镇间每一个恶俗流言会说的那样，森林深处的伯爵富可敌国，天性古怪，与世隔绝。至于具体有多富有多古怪，各个版本因地而异，未有定论。间或也有论调称伯爵实际平易近人，偶有过路客迷失在北部森林深色鬼魅的拥挤之中，他都不吝于提供一顿晚餐，一夜留宿，和送至村落城镇的马车。只不过随着时间推移，伯爵的容貌却未在流言长短中有分毫改变。受过他帮助的村姑樵夫在炉火边将年轻时经历的不可思议告予孙辈，而他仍是——如同每一个恶俗流言的制式般的——英俊好似魔鬼，鎏金发色竟也真若黄金般经年未染风霜，那些许的和善便也显得用心不轨了起来。

心。他俯身摔在床榻上，在坠入睡眠的前奏中，思索着。比起质疑动机，我们或许更应该问，伯爵的胸腔里是否真的有一颗红心在跳动。那被绸罗锦缎得体藏起的身体，会否也和他的下仆相同，仅仅只是陶瓷空响和丝线弦音的调和产物。

也可能——他翻了个身，蹬掉鹿皮靴，将铺好的被褥踢到一旁，裹紧那已经在闷热快中烘干了一半的斗篷——是更贵重的象牙制品。毕竟，伯爵嘛，总得有他卓尔不凡的地方。他的妹妹曾有过那么一套扮家家的娃娃，乌木的皮肤黑得发亮。她按照它们的眼睛颜色决定地位高低。青金石是异国的猫眼舞女；不苟言笑的女管家琥珀穿高领抵御南风的湿热，毡毛蕾丝刺人而坚固；玻璃珠们是笨手笨脚总打翻牛奶的女仆，没少挨女管家的骂；蓝宝石，悲剧性的公主，哭掉了她的一只无忧湛蓝双眼。一个过于准确的预言。

同理可得，如果能获知伯爵的眼睛颜色，那么他便能识破那礼貌伪装下的稻草把戏。一个没有秘密的存在是不值得畏惧的，年轻旅人迷糊而又乐观地滑入敌意林立的无梦之乡。古堡里不老的伯爵和他滑稽的人偶下仆，他嗤笑，好一套扮家家的戏码！

（斑鸠站在她窗外的树枝上，这不用去南方越冬的鸟，珠颈褐衣，炫耀着它的清醒。好心收留了他们的村人惊异于她睡容的安稳，甜憩有如孩童，眉头舒展，脸颊红润，双唇微启好似等待一个亲吻——在这样一方漏风又寒冷的陋室，她是豌豆公主的反义，雍容的冰女皇。受托看顾她的农妇望着床上安睡的女孩。好像一朵玫瑰，她脱口而出。他们窃窃私语，猜测她做着怎样的好梦。他拭去她指尖渗出的血珠，把那受诅咒的花朵别在她的长发间。

他和她都不会做梦。

他睡去。她睡着。他醒来。她睡着。睡着。伤口很小，但血流个不停，将她身下的床单染上玫瑰的图样。他将她的食指含入口中，舔去开始变冷的细流。

斑鸠说：“去拜访古堡里的伯爵。他是玫瑰园的主人。”）

天亮后，他整装焕发过的愤怒与强硬却只是再次遭受挫败。咯哒咯哒，踏过房间与房间，阶梯与阶梯，别说伯爵了，就算见到的人偶也不过是些瞪着剔透眼珠吸收回音的立体壁纸，无动于衷地看着他一个接一个地拔下同伴的陶瓷关节，以确定其中并没有混着能用的或正在使用的耳目。多么糟糕的客人啊，他单手抛接着杜巴丽夫人如远洋帆船般华丽的头颅，胶片睫毛随着这大革命断头台的动作上下眨动，那句知名遗言随着嘴部压片的老化而卡在了掉漆的唇间。吧嗒吧嗒。旅人说服自己，这是为了防止在转过头去的时候不被拖入一场不知情的木头人游戏。

（——跑，不停地跑，不去回头——这是违反游戏规则的——但即使如此，他和她还是没能跑赢——）

少了夜晚和炫目灯火做遮盖，现实的无趣就从泡沫的花样里冒了出来，荒废又不至于荒凉，反失去了决绝姿态，陷入某种尴尬境地。霉斑渗在壁纸的纹章样式和人偶的衣裙边角，架势比他更顽固；千万莫要低头细看地毯，不然你会为了避开那些奇形怪状得让你想象不出成因的污渍团而无从下脚。他打开一扇又一扇掩着的房门，门后既无尖帽子点石成金峰回路转，也无琳琅刑具增添骇人气氛。事实上，整座城堡的内部迥异于它呆板平直的哥特式外观，腻人的洛可可幽灵不时从壁角贝壳形的装雕中哀伤地探出脑袋来，蒙垢的巴黎嫩绿，桃红与装饰金线失去了它们本应有的轻盈怡人，俗艳得像弄错了布景的戏班舞台，周而复始，乏善可陈。

（她曾如此绘声绘色地以语言向他描述——她喜欢这类华而不实的古董吗？不，似乎那只能算是恰巧位列她众多在意事物之中而已。）

就连那挂在墙上的油画中的脸都带着天真的空想神色。他眯起眼睛审视那些或坐或立的画中人物，他们披散的鬆发与望着画框外远方的眼神。冒险家从新世界的大陆带来黄金与梅毒，这座城堡却早在这之前就染上了比那还要难以根治的顽疾，在它所有者的血管中以富有进行保鲜，循坏不曾劣化：一种期待着大事件降临的空虚之情，按捺在微微撅起的唇间。这一比外貌更易辨识的特质，随着年代的递近愈发浓重，并且常常会带给拥有者并未预料到的灾祸。

它倒是没有出现在昨夜伯爵那被过于明亮的灯火投掷了线条阴影的脸庞上，人偶的陶瓷假笑中也没有能容下它的余裕。在那被照亮得如同舞台中央的阶梯上，伯爵麦色的健康皮肤泛着新大陆或是太平洋海岛上殖民者漫不经心的慵懒。他微笑着致以的开场白：“欢迎来到噩梦的城堡——”单调陈旧，拖腔拖调，懒得雕琢的修辞直接脱胎于乡间最老旧的冬季故事。他的遣词用句讲求效果甚于准确，以操控他那些人偶的不可视细线的经验，熟练调动旅人的神经，强迫他拿起追逐者的剧本。

如果旅人足够敏锐感性，就会立刻明白过来，所谓自毁情结，也可以被视作空想英雄主义的一种降调变奏，从幻想着拯救与改变，跌落到对于被损毁至无法复原的渴求，需要的远比我们以为的要少。

将伯爵的先祖从故乡带来这片土地的海浪，至今仍会在风起时，在山毛榉的枝叶间卷起乡愁的波涛。我已离家太远，母亲。远得望向远方时也不再明白远方有何物。若在别出戏里，他或许会适合扮演叛逆期时离家出走，多年后锦衣故里的家谱上凭空多出来的那个孩子，肤色更黝黑些，衬得牙齿雪白。但在这出重复重复再重复的社戏中，伯爵既不记得他生母的面庞，也对故乡这一类词无所感怀。他的眼睛看着剧本的另一页，不知哪个临时演员用铅笔涂写硬加进去的一行。

我已活得太久了，父亲。

油画上的高大男人宽容地笑了，并非作为父亲的笑，而是那种酒吧或俱乐部里遇上醉汉的侍者的笑。他的三个孩子都还小呢，骑在大白熊犬的背上都绰绰有余，怎么会懂得这话的意思。永远这么小，永远不懂，男人的笑容定格。伯爵无趣地移开了目光，他真正的谈话对象永远不在此处。

被撞开的房间门拍打着墙壁，有好几次他确信他的靴子尖已经踩着了伯爵的影子，但伯爵似乎对于这样你追我逃的游戏乐在其中。手杖敲击转角处的砖块，原来这古堡内听从他差使的远不止那些人偶。座钟艰难拧动自己的发条，用变调的报时盖过足音，穿过长廊，留在原地的只有伯爵的嘲笑声，灰尘和霉味对旅人的感官影响显著，他在藏书室又呛又咳，发脆的书页掩伯爵的行踪于晦涩。再走近些，我才好绊倒你；从缝隙破洞中钻进来的藤蔓无声舒展枝条。自昨夜到现在滴水未进，他几乎要由于动摇和饥饿而迈不开脚步了，推开下一扇房门的力气更多是出自于惯性。

所以你也不能怪罪他太轻易被门后的狮子按倒在地，后脑砸在地板上，他眼前的空气被光迅速切割成菱形，碎玻璃般跌进他的视野。片状铺开的眩晕，点状集中的疼痛。碎玻璃中拼出了狮子的光谱，利爪割穿了那毫无防御功效的斗篷，刺进了皮肉，狮首呲着牙逼近他的咽喉，兽臭扑面而来。他屏住了呼吸，被重量压得肋骨发痛，动弹不得。

湿润黄色的虹膜倒映中，他看见自己惨白的脸，属于被隆冬抚养长大的男子的脸。死亡仍是记忆里那廉价的模样。

却比记忆里少了信用，多了故弄玄虚。“不要对客人失礼。”伯爵终于找到了足够戏剧性的再登场，他柔声喝退狮子像斥责一只贪玩打掀翻花瓶的大猫，对旅人粗暴地挥开他友好搀扶的手置之一笑，好似他也不过是另一只调皮迷路的小猫。“我在找您呢。您不在客房。”他竟还敢夺了先声。

狮子温驯地在伯爵脚边踱步，长鞭鬃尾亲昵地绕着他的脚踝，圆亮的黑鼻尖蹭着腰腿，伯爵揽过那颗前一秒还凶态毕现的头颅，拨开茂密鬃毛，向又惊又疑的旅人展示喉部那根需要极仔细才能发现的缝合细线——看，惟妙惟肖的标本玩偶罢了。想来那血盆大口中的臭味并无血肉腥膻，原是松节油的气味混上福尔马林。这间房子里最不缺的便是这些无限接近真实的谎言。势单力薄的瞪羚和角马选择在这标本室内保持低调；鳄鱼转动眼珠，背部因寒冷和干燥而开裂；制作恒河猴的人显然对这一物种所知有限，因为他把长尾猴的栗色毛发植到了它的腿上，挂在墙上的成排鹿头标本们对此暗自撇嘴，交换眼神。还有很多我不想再去费心列举的动物，野兔，雕鸮，儒艮，马来大狐蝠，等等等等，但没有别的猫科动物了。没有。伯爵挠挠狮子昂起的下巴，气流从它被仔细掏空、干燥、防腐处理过的内部咻咻通过，发不出呼噜声的它眯起眼晴露出一个猫科动物独有的自满笑容。

至于要对付那边不肯露出下巴的，他深谙猫会忍不住追逐本能的法则，大步迈开走去，打断旅人质询的徒劳。要动，要保持在猫觉得自己能够到的距离。幸而这只是场短促的贴片秀。“您一定已经饿了。”他快步走过通往餐室的长廊，门悄无声息地向两边滑开，“厨房做了烤斑鸠，希望那能合您的胃口。”下一幕很快开演。

少了褐色大衣和珍珠项链点缀的它看起来单薄又寒酸，这个冬天对它而言将冷过对旅人。我是否忘了提他薄唇后的牙齿很尖，紫色兜帽下的眼睛很亮，那是掠食者的证明，而掠食者从来不适用于被描述成感性或多愁善感。

咕嘟。

同样的，被隆冬抚养长大的孩子很少能体会到饱足感。他拿面包蘸去碗底汤汁，全然不在乎伯爵是否在款待中别有用心，公平来说，他的掌中命线一整夜都没有握在自己手里，这时候再来顾虑，未免为时过晚。伯爵呷着红茶，对他的客人正狼吞虎咽的景象颇为满意，决定在旅人再三挑起话题时继续展现他的慷慨与仁慈。

“我正要和你谈这个。”他小指垫着红茶杯底轻轻放下，“很遗憾，我已经忘记了——”伯爵向着玫瑰园的方向比了个手势， “——的解决方法。那毕竟已经是很久之前的事了。”

旅人瞪着他，这城堡里谎言太多，坦诚反倒格格不入。伯爵向旅人保证，会派仆从去解决那流血不止的伤口，但苏醒，很抱歉，他也无能为力，只能在他那比现实杂乱得多的思维宫殿里尽力翻找，至于旅人——

“你可以留在这里，也可以回去。”他的退让是算计后的结果，他知道自己不可信任。

用希望欺骗自己是轻松且简单的。看看她透着粉色的脸庞吧，身下的床单洁白如处女的婚纱，已然停止流血的手指栖停在胸口，随着呼吸起伏而微微颤动，听她被旅人冰凉的手触碰时发出的单音节的呢喃。握住它，兄长，在这漫长冬季里我唯一的同类，别放开，别留我在梦中兀自受冻；和我一道入睡。那手指在沉眠中松垮地回握住他的手。然后，我们将一同在春天来临，溪流冰面融化的破裂声中醒来。

这新娘的婚戒却戴错了手指。旅人捧起她的手，轻柔地印下宽慰的吻，对食指扎眼的圆环不屑一顾。那圆环的背面大抵刻着伯爵自己都已遗忘的名讳，他毫无兴趣，也并不为那谎言所动。在这万物为睡梦所负累的冬日，唯有你和我的眼瞳中倒映空阔的雪原：我们的梦早已在清醒时做尽。他的吻同样冰冷。她发间别着的玫瑰被取下放进他斗篷的内侧口袋中，在见过伯爵的现在，那美丽花朵也连带成了一个避重就轻粉饰太平的玩笑，碍眼而令人火大。

峨眉月在夜幕中撕裂一个狞笑，在它笑得合不拢嘴之前，旅人还有充裕的时间，回到城堡，去和那玫瑰园的主人进行捉鬼游戏。落雪在他去程便已停当，如今结成了坚硬湿冷的大地。他谨慎而快速地一步一步将足印钉落之上。每一步都使他远离血亲。

（犹如邀请一般从墙篱内探出的玫瑰枝条，花朵忘却时节般盛放着。鲜艳浓烈愚蠢傲慢的花朵，无忧地沐浴着白雪。）

每一步都使他更靠近仇敌。

（于是她也被感染得忘记了兄长关于危险与异常的警告，伸出那被冻得僵硬的手，贪求花瓣的丝绒触感，却被荆刺先行拦截刺伤。他寻到躺卧在雪地上的她时，那被伤口流出的血染红了的右手处的积雪，仿佛一朵手持的玫瑰。）

一改前日挽留劝诱的姿态，城堡正以自身庞大巍峨的意志拒绝着旅人的再次到访。无论他迈出多少步，都不见与其的距离有丝毫缩减。他顿生烦躁之际，一个提着油灯的身影喊住了他。

“我的猫走丢了，”孩童的长相秀丽而暧昧，旅人仅能靠他周身那浮潜于幼稚冰层下的模糊倾向猜测性别，“你有没有可能见过？”他向一侧轻歪着头的神态让旅人感到不可言说的熟悉，麻花辫发梢搔着他的薄荷绿衬衫衣领，在这个天气下，他穿得未免过于单薄，神情中显露出早夭和谵妄的征兆，多见于被忙于家事农活的父母遗落在六月田边的末子，稍不留神就会被妖精们调包。

“通体银白的长毛猫，在雪地里找起来可能有点难度；他生得很美。“孩子摊开双手，比划出一个轮廓，”我将他养在玻璃山上，直至不识趣的猎人爬上山，开枪打碎了他的水晶笼子。他逃跑了。”

没有，当然。在这种季节找什么都是枉然的，何况是只白猫。孩子不无遗憾地耸了耸肩，油灯里的火苗随着他的动作而晃动，他那矫揉做作的戏剧姿态也让旅人感到眼熟。

“我原以为借你的眼睛能看得更远一些。”他顺着旅人的视线望向远方的城堡剪影，摇了摇头，“不，不会在那儿。看来我和我的孩子们不会再见面了。这对他们来说是件好事。”

孩子走近旅人，借着那些微的灯火，旅人发现他的眼睛老得骇人，血丝如蛛网般密布，狡黠精明的光芒闪烁其中。仿佛流经这具身体的所有时间都被吸入了这双眼睛，旅人想，而孩童趁着他出神的当，把提灯塞入了他的怀中。

你又是以何种身份登场的呢，猎人吗，美人吗，野兽吗？那双苍老眼睛的主人问他，你总得有个来头吧？

他下意识地接住，去捉那孩子的手臂，但他溜走得比融雪还无影无踪，留在旅人手里的仅有那提把残余温度的油灯。火光跳动，闪烁着的狡黠光芒嘲弄他的理智。

在思索中他再次踏入了城堡的大门，诚如他在这路途中所隐隐感到的，伯爵此刻一反常态的冷漠与烦躁，以粗鲁的语言将他打发给那些忠诚的人偶仆从，它们带着他二度左弯右拐地去到客房。倒不是旅人愿意照顾他突然的情绪，而是他在望着伯爵时，猛然而又含混地抓到了一个念头，从某种相似之处中，但他尚不确定那究竟代表着什么……

如何描述一场没有梦的睡眠，那就好比不加盐调味的菜，仅有两色调的光谱，生食的肉，无限接近死的生。周而复始，有始无终。城堡的时钟每时每刻都为他徒劳的寻找而偷笑，假若嘴部喉片紧闭的人偶能学会它们的一半多嘴便也就万事大吉。伯爵只在每个食事准点端坐长桌一头，以难以窥见真意的话语扰乱旅人的神经。也许他对旅人怀有期待，才会耐心地重复虚与委蛇的戏码，也可能视他为不足忧惧的，才能容忍他在城堡中的恶劣破坏行径。狮子将它掏空的头颅搁在他的膝盖上，似笑非笑。

于是我们兜转回到最初的问题：伯爵的眼睛颜色究竟为何？

（晚饭的蔬菜汤的咸味还留在口中，母亲在炉火旁边作着针线活，边分心为他们讲述着冬季的故事。施骗术装死的狐狸，森林里的狼，城堡中的野兽。她尽可能地夸大修辞以期危险远离她的孩子，可那些哄小孩的话落进温暖的被窝里便连孩子都唬不住了。睡眼惺忪的他瞥了眼身侧挨着的她，呼吸已然缓慢而深长。

你可知你将一睡不醒。

那令人落泪的暖意，吐出的白汽都逶迤着橘红松香。）

他的破坏行为随月相的完整而逐渐升级。城堡似乎也到了维持自身尊严的最后一刻，即使还能勉力修复人偶仆从被拧断了的四肢，也已无力藏起划开的皮质家具，剥离的墙纸和撬开的地砖。狮子慵懒地经过，预见了他的无用功般未加阻止，猫科嘲讽的嘴脸令他生厌。到头来，连他都快忘记破坏只是为了寻找某个秘密的手段而非他想要达成的结果。

满月与落日共同映照天空之际，又是一日徒劳的搜寻，在那再不可被忽略被遏制的愤怒驱使之下，他冲进了餐室，跃上长桌，大步踢翻阻挡在前的烛台，盘盅杯碗琳琅跌落。伯爵面露惋惜之色，未及开口就被他揪住了衣领。

多么自大。多么亵渎。暗处的私语浪潮般涌动，旅人惊觉他竟已能从那些布戈摩擦声般的响动中辨识出音节。他咬牙切齿地咧嘴，舌尖扫过尖锐的齿锋。说得像此处到底还剩了什么圣洁可以被折损。

在这故事里有的是太多本该入土却还行走在地面的，应当安眠和沉睡的身份颠倒，陈旧泛黄的蕾丝散发着霉味，八音盒的曲调走音失色。还有比对死不敬更难赦的亵渎吗？他扯紧伯爵的领口，拉近，望进那双流露着无关紧要的戏谑的眼睛。

来自墓地的呼吸触到他脸颊，激起后颈一片鸡皮疙瘩，他厌恶地皱眉：“是否就算我今夜将银刀捅入你的心脏，你明天还会是以这幅表情醒来。”

“何不尝试看看。”伯爵拔出没入蓝莓挞的餐刀，亲自递与。

（结果和过程。暴力。通常在达成其之一时便也完成了其之二。狼一跃而起，猎物被按倒在地，他的悲鸣连同骨头和呼吸一并咬碎在了喉口。

终究是血肉而并非炉火在冬季温暖着野兽的毛皮。

但我会给你炉火的记忆。猎物死去的眼睛注视着撕扯开碍事衣物的狼，注视着那抵入自己胸膛的獠牙。给你色盲的眼睛颜色的记忆，给你粗粝的舌头鲜美味觉的记忆，还有同胎的至亲，从此你要为她担惊受怕；我要给你一颗心。我多慷慨，给野兽一颗小男孩的心。他满意地看着浑然未觉的加害者不加咀嚼便囫囵咽下心脏，四肢拉长，干涸的血迹从硬质的长毛移转至光滑稚嫩的皮肤，就此成为了受害者的假冒品。

狼群的嚎叫声于遥远的雾中响起。）

刀刃捅入血肉简直轻易得过分，血珠按序渗出有条不紊，项链分离头与脖颈皮肤层的连接。更深处就没那么简单了，气管周的肌肉韧劲十足，舌骨作梗，刀来回撞击也仅在上面留下锯齿状的锉痕。撬开脊椎间空隙的动作笨拙到令伯爵试图指点一二，他甫一开口肺部送来的气流就吹得喉管断处还未凝结的血液飞散四溅，细腻地铺陈于正全神贯注的旅人周身。咳。伯爵的瞳孔逐渐张大，涣散爬上他的四肢，他想那可真是张年轻的脸。

（白羽的文鸟用喙拔下心脏处的羽毛，朱粉洇湿出破碎的纹路线条。

我温柔的弟弟，我知你心碎不是为自己的结局，是为被死抛弃的家人。我明白你亦并未炫耀你的解脱。

即便如此，我品尝过你哀痛死亡的口中，仍旧弥漫着艳羡的酸涩。）

肺泡里的血块最为棘手，无论是咳嗽还是呕吐都排遣不了的刺痛感在胸腔中驰骋肆虐。越是呼吸就越是疼痛，越是疼痛就越渴求氧气。还没能完全长合的喉咙被扼住的瞬间他确实感激起了窒息，它极有效率地覆盖了那些星星点点的刺痛，坍塌的宇宙被压缩进两肺，然后在爆炸中无限膨胀。透过飞速旋转着略过的银色星河，伯爵窥见那年轻英俊的死神愁眉不展。他一定是忍不住又扯出了事不关己般的笑容，否则那双由于血液的滑腻和疲惫而逐渐松开的手所施加的力道不会陡然加重。

（但——

你怎能不笑，当你的话语，你的举止已经不再是现实，而是为了成为现实的拟似摹仿？当你所保持的自我已被他人的叙述取代，你怎能不去嘲笑，那轻信的观众和卖力演出的自己？一个没有谜底的谜面仅仅是句傻话，你是城堡的主人也是人偶的仆从，是空空如也的狮子也是善辩的谎言。

——一道峡湾。无物地存在着。）

那头金发在挣动中散乱地披落，此刻被攥着拖行过房间与长廊，失重只是短暂的噱头，骨头戳破内脏的声音有着意想不到的柔软度。月至中天，粼粼如水光线在门厅积光成湖，他蜷缩起仰卧其中的身体，感到不可思议的暖意游走四肢百骸，与厚重的失望沉沉袭来。

“这就是你的全部本事吗？”他擤去流到嘴角的鼻血，喊道：“你是还在梦里没睡醒吗？”

浸透了伯爵血的斗篷紫得发黑，兜帽已然滑落至脑后，竖立的犬科耳朵从男子的发间伸出。为温暖所融化的到底还是会被温暖氧化至腐坏。他舔去嘴角的血滴。

“狼不会做梦。”旅人——狼冷淡地答道。

那无论如何都不可以是梦。没有谜底的谜面是痴言妄语，而复数谜底的谜语却也同样无处可去。带来不了爱的美人，得不到拯救的野兽，杀不死猎物的猎人。他是否定意象的拼贴编辑。选取的部分过于蹩脚而无法凑出完整的英雄角色。他看见颜色却不是用自己的眼睛，唤出颜色的名词却并不理解其意，最终，他也没有能够明白伯爵的双眼便是如血如玫瑰的鲜红。显而易见的事实，也是他不可抵达的事实。

于是那躺在他怀中的玫瑰饱尝诅咒源头的血。结局的帷幕几乎是在瞬息间降下。在被察觉之际，疯长的藤条便以摧枯拉朽的力量刺破布料的阻隔，将棘刺缠进了狼的身躯，猥亵馥郁的香味令嗅觉灵敏的动物作呕不已，永生毒素注入进复数自我的单一躯体。长势在藤蔓触及那月光下仍动弹不得的身体时彻底无可挽回，玫瑰的荆条从曾是城堡的废墟中夺路而逃，于雪原卷起山呼海啸，砖瓦倾圮的巨响在传抵她的耳畔时也不过使她的眼皮稍稍跳动，那些许惊扰也很快被掩埋在了繁复堆砌如绒绸般的花瓣之下。睡吧，在这好眠的无梦之乡。

END


End file.
